


FE Femslash Week 2018 P2: Growth

by Squishy (BurbleJerry)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hidden Truths DLC, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurbleJerry/pseuds/Squishy
Summary: Part two of this year’s FE Femslash Week prompts, which I had a lot of fun with! As usual, here are the chapters as I post them on the appropriate day, with prompt and pairing for reader convenience:Chapter 1: Fate [Lucina/Kjelle]Chapter 2: Learning [Severa/Noire]Chapter 3: Blessing [Sully/Sumia]Chapter 4: Love [Cherche/Cordelia, Minerva]Chapter 5: Reason [Olivia/Panne]





	1. Fate [Lucina/Kjelle]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation on the road to a new destiny.

Lucina watched the trees go by as they walked. Once they reached the harbor, it would be only a short boat ride to Valm, and from there, to the Mila Tree. Most of the others who had heeded Anankos’ call, those from Lucina’s time, walked behind her in their own loose groups. Beside her, Kjelle easily kept pace, and from time to time they held hands, grip loose and comfortable, as they traveled the road.

“They can hardly keep up,” Kjelle muttered. At Lucina’s quizzical glance, she jerked her head back. “The others. Look how far they’re lagging behind.”

Lucina glanced behind them at the disorganized line of comrades, stretching far behind them along the road. “They are drifting further and further back. But that’s odd. We’re all used to marching.” She frowned thoughtfully; her confusion was further heightened when she caught Cynthia winking at her and offering a thumbs-up.

“Oh well. Gives us space to chat,” Kjelle observed with a shrug as she reached for Lucina’s hand again. She looked to Lucina with narrowed eyes. “You’ve been quieter than usual.”

Lucina smiled slightly at the unspoken question. “I’ve just been thinking.” At Kjelle’s raised brow, her smile widened. “I know, I do that too much. But the mysterious meeting we’re going to have with that hooded man… it feels as if we’re walking into another world-shaking mission.”

“Well, yeah. When some random stranger begs for help saving his kingdom, and then insists on meeting halfway across the world, it’s either a scam or something big.” Kjelle shook her head. “But I don’t think it’s fake.”

“No, I don’t think so either,” Lucina agreed. “And we can’t just leave someone in peril.”

Kjelle shrugged, but her expression hinted at her feelings. “We could, but it gives us something to do.” Before Lucina could even speak, the knight sighed. “Yeah, I know, we have to protect the weak. You’re rubbing off on me, I swear.”

“Is that so bad?” Lucina smiled, and earned one in return.

“Maybe not,” Kjelle admitted. “Besides, this is something to do besides wait around the castle and get replaced.”

Lucina’s smile faded, as did Kjelle’s in response. “We’re not getting replaced. We just…”

“We don’t quite belong,” Kjelle finished. She squeezed Lucina’s hand when the princess sighed. “You’re thinking too much again. We’ll find somewhere or something, someday. Alright?”

“I know. I know, yet…” Lucina trailed off as Kjelle drew closer. The knight’s hand left hers, only to curl around her lower back and hold them close for a few, somewhat-awkward steps. She smiled as Kjelle leaned in, and shared a brief kiss.

Kjelle murmured in the space between their lips, “Quiet those thoughts, my lady, and let’s enjoy this cheesy, romantic walk while we can.” Even as she spoke, the setting sun cast an orange glow upon their path and the clouds above.

Lucina laughed softly and, as Kjelle drew back to normal walking distance, grasped her hand. “You’re right, of course. I’ll do my best, but you might have to remind me later… if you can stop calling me ‘my lady’.”

Kjelle grinned and squeezed her hand fondly. “Fine, I’ll stop. For now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s really hard to walk while hugging someone. Trust me, I’ve done it.


	2. Learning [Severa/Noire]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are nearly there, but first there is talk between a certain pair.

Severa stared up at the moonlit sky. Even though they were in Valm, where peace currently reigned, their group had still set up a watch. Old habits die hard.

Still, she wasn’t surprised when another person sat beside her. Not when that lovely green archer smiled at her, and she managed a smile in return. “Hey. You should be sleeping.”

“I couldn’t sleep,” Noire admitted; her soft voice complimented the night. She leaned against Severa, head upon shoulder, and the mercenary welcomed it. “Severa?”

“Hm?”

Noire’s arms slid around Severa’s, and she sighed quietly. The silence stretched for so long that Severa almost spoke up, until Noire finally did so. “I’m glad we’re doing this together. I think, if you hadn’t gone, I would’ve just stayed behind with you.”

“Really?” Severa sat up, and Noire looked up at her in confusion. “Noire, come on. You can’t just go somewhere because I’m there.”

“I know that,” Noire insisted with a softened smile. “I didn’t have much of a home to stay in, with my mom, and… and I’d miss you, Sev.”

Severa turned her head away, trying to hide the heat that rose to her cheeks. Not that she cared if Noire saw, or so she told herself, but old habits die hard. “Well, I’d miss you too,” she admitted. “Besides, I wanted to travel, anyway. I needed…” she trailed off. Noire’s hand reached for hers, and she held it.

“I think we both needed to get away,” Noire’s voice was softer, but she’d shifted closer to make up for it. When her head returned to Severa’s shoulder, the mercenary rested her cheek atop Noire’s head. “I’m glad we could. I… I don’t want to be a burden on anyone, Sev. I want to be confident, and… I want to protect you.”

“You want to protect me? Gods, Noire,” Severa muttered and, despite her words, her blush only deepened. “That’s my job. Besides, you’ve protected me plenty of times.”

“Only in combat,” Noire pointed out. Her cute smile became a frown. “I want to pull my weight too, you know. I want to be there for you, like you are for me. I… I want to become a better person.”

Severa curled her arms around Noire and held the archer close, her pigtails falling in front of and behind them both. “Noire, you’re fine the way you are. Gods, I wish I was… half as kind as you, or as prett--”

Severa was soundly interrupted by Noire’s lips, applied directly to her own. It lasted forever and yet not long enough when the archer pulled away; her eyes, fixed on Severa’s, were striking in the moonlight. “Don’t talk like that,” she chided, “You’re gorgeous, and you care in your own way.” Her smile was tinged with a hint of sadness when she added, “I guess we’re both working on our confidence, huh?”

“Yeah,” Severa murmured, before pulling Noire into another, longer kiss. Her arms remained around the archer even when it ended, and they cuddled together in the faint chill of the night. “... Hey.” Noire’s head tilted up slightly, and Severa’s heart fluttered at her beauty. “Help me stay awake?”

Noire smiled, “Sure. … I love you, Severa. All of you.”

Severa’s heart attempted to flutter out of her chest, but she managed to keep it inside. Yet her face betrayed her with a smile, and despite her own misgivings and self-doubts, she whispered in reply, “I love you too, Noire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like my rhyme because if not that’s fine.


	3. Blessing [Sully/Sumia]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumia takes Sully flying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know anything about flying or horses so bear with me please.

“Almost there,” Sumia grunted as she grabbed Sully’s hand, pulling the red warrior up behind her. Sully easily got settled, even though their mount was a pegasus and not a horse. “Ready?”

“I was born ready,” Sully replied with her easy grin, arms sliding around Sumia’s waist with matching ease.

Despite her face turning as red as her partner’s armor, Sumia smiled and patted her pegasus. “Ok girl, let’s go!” Which a whicker, the pegasus ran along the grass. With a flap of mighty feathered wings, she left the ground in a flash and took to the sky.

Sully whooped as they flew, “Damn, Sumia, you never feel the wind like this on a horse!” Sumia glanced back to answer, but the shameless excitement on Sully’s face (and the wind) took her breath away. Seeing her reaction, Sully’s grin widened and she leaned in for a quick kiss.

Except it wasn’t such a quick kiss, and it only ended when Sumia’s pegasus hit some turbulence. Sumia yelped and guided her mount to a smoother flight, chiding gently, “Now what was that for, girl? You know better then that!”

“Ha! Maybe she was jealous,” Sully suggested with a laugh. She gave the pegasus a pat. “Don’t worry, girl, I’m not taking Sumia away from you. We’ll share.”

Sumia giggled at that, and leaned back just as Sully leaned forward so that their cheeks pressed together. “I think she’s having fun. Aren’t you, girl?” Her pegasus whinnied. “See?”

“Coulda fooled me. Cheeky thing,” Sully commented, but her face gave away her merriment. “I can’t see how you’d enjoy riding my horse with me, when you got this kind of freedom.”

“Of course I’ll enjoy it!” Sumia argued. “I love all kinds of horses, and I love riding no matter what kind of horse I’m riding on, and… I love spending time with you.”

“Oh, Sumia,” Sully began, then laughed and nuzzled her cheek. “Dammit, woman, how are you so cute all the time, hm?” She laughed softly as Sumia’s face went even redder. “Alright, take us down so I can enjoy some time with you before dinner.”

“Gladly,” Sumia breathed. She guided her pegasus back to the ground with ease, just as the delicious smell of food was wafting towards them. Sully hopped off without a problem, and offered her hand, which Sumia gladly took, and held, all the way back to camp.


	4. Love [Cherche/Cordelia, Minerva]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia reflects on her relationship with Cherche.

Cordelia found it easier and easier to relax around Cherche. The wyvern rider never looked down on her, nor judged her for mistakes. What had been mutual pining had quickly blossomed into a loving relationship.

To Cordelia’s surprise, she found that Cherche had more in common with her then she thought. They had both lived under high expectations, and responded to them. While Cordelia worked hard to be perfect, Cherche had learned to keep a cool, yet caring, demeanor. But under the suave wyvern rider’s smile was nothing but strongest steel.

Cordelia needed someone who would help her relax and worry less. Cherche needed someone who would help her feel like she belonged. In each other, they found these things, along with mutual respect and love. It helped that Minerva approved.

As if sensing her thoughts, the great wyvern nudged at Cordelia gently. With a quiet laugh, the knight patted her snout.

“Is something on your mind, Cordelia?” Cherche asked. Her smile easily reached her eyes when they were together, as they were now. They both reclined against Minerva, enjoying the shade and each other’s company.

Cordelia swallowed her habitual denial. “N-- yes, I’m just thinking about us.” She felt her cheeks heat up under Cherche’s warm, curious gaze. “About… how happy I am that we’re together, and… things along those lines.”

“I see.” Cherche’s fingers curled around Cordelia’s hand, as easily as the breeze danced across the grass around them. Her smile could pass as one of the rays of sunlight that Minerva’s wings shielded from them. “I find myself thinking about you often, Cordelia.”

“You… you do?” Cordelia’s eyes widened, but to her own delight, she realized she wasn’t that surprised. Her other hand curled over Cherche’s and she leaned in, feeling light with love. She felt so free to simply love and be loved back that she wasn’t sure who started the kiss.

When they finally pulled apart, Cordelia was surprised to find herself in Cherche’s lap. She couldn’t stop smiling, and her love laughed softly. “I love your smile,” whispered the wyvern rider, while their faces were mere inches apart. “If you were a wyvern, Minerva would have competition.”

Minerva lifted her head and rumbled softly, or as softly as a dragon could rumble.

“Don’t worry, girl. Cordelia holds a different place in my heart then you do,” Cherche assured while patting the dark hide of her companion. Then her arms curled around the pegasus knight, and she whispered, “Always will I treasure what we have.”

“As will I,” Cordelia breathed. It was so good to have love returned, in a relationship that bettered them both. She pressed her forehead against Cherche’s and enjoyed their closeness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minerva is an ally.


	5. Reason [Olivia/Panne]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia and Panne help each other with their social problems.

“Go ahead, t-try asking them,” Olivia whispered. Panne almost protested further, but the dancer’s smile was getting to her. The taguel sighed.

“I will try,” Panne finally assented, earning a bigger smile as reward. The taguel approached the booth, and stared at the shopkeep until he stopped hawking and simply looked nervous. “Do you carry myrrh?”

“Y-yes, um, r-right here,” the poor human shop owner stammered as he brought out a small pouch, smelling of the protective herb. “That’ll be, that’ll be two gold.”

Panne stared at him, but finally sighed and dug through the belt pouch tied at her waist. “Fine.” She happened to glance back, and caught Olivia mouthing something. Turning back, she reluctantly added, “Thank you.” Setting the coins on the table, she took the pouch of myrrh and promptly returned to the dancer’s side. Her frown barely held up against the bright smile on Olivia’s face. “Was that satisfactory?”

“It was better than last time,” Olivia admitted. “You don’t need to stare them down, though.”

Panne glanced over her shoulder at the shopkeep, who had resumed hawking his wares. “I suppose not. I will work on it,” she promised, her frown deepening in thought. “It’s your turn now.”

Olivia’s confident smile immediately became her usual nervous expression, “What? Already? I mean, you need more practice first. With talking to humans, and all.” 

“But you also need practice,” Panne insisted, a smile finally replacing her frown. She steps up to Olivia and gently takes her hands. “We agreed to help each other, didn’t we?”

“We did,” Olivia admitted, a nervous smile fluttering upon her face. “You’re doing really good these days, too.” Panne’s gentle stare made her sigh. “I, um. I just need a moment, and then I’ll… I’ll talk to someone.”

Panne stared for a moment longer before she nodded. “Do you want me to stand by you?”

Olivia nodded, “Please. Or, um, just a short distance away. I think I’ll be ok with that.”

Panne’s brows rose with surprise, and her smile became delighted, if still subdued. “It seems I’m not the only one whose social skills are improving. You need to give yourself more credit, Olivia.”

“I know, I know,” Olivia interrupted, though her nervousness was fading away. “Thank you for being so patient, Panne.”

“Thank you for assisting me in return,” Panne returned, and leaned in for a brief kiss. “Are you ready to continue?”

Olivia stiffened, glancing around the market at all the strangers. Then she swallowed and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I am. Let’s, um, let’s go.” Panne squeezed her hand gently as they set off to find someone new to practice speaking to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I really enjoyed this fanweek [though it still has two more days!], and getting to write again for it, and I hope y’all enjoyed as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my personal/writing Twitter @Squishy_Jerry!


End file.
